This invention relates generally to table saws.
Generally, a table saw for cutting work pieces has a table and a saw assembly beneath the table. The saw assembly carries a blade. Typically, the height and the angle of the blade relative to the table can be changed by rotating two crank wheels, e.g., a height crank wheel and a bevel crank wheel, which interact with worm gears of the saw assembly. Usually, the height crank wheel is placed higher than the bevel crank wheel. This is problematic for several reasons. First, based on the typical construction, the height crank is too close to the underside of the table, making it uncomfortable or difficult to turn the height crank. Second, if the height crank is lowered to avoid such problem, a large number of crank wheel revolutions is required to change the height and/or bevel angle from the minimum to the maximum.
Persons skilled in the art have attempted to minimize the number of revolutions by increasing the pitch of the worm gears. Such solution however makes the blade more difficult to finely adjust, thus increasing the possibility of error. Such solution may also increase the possibility of backdrives, thus requiring additional locks to keep the saw assembly in place.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved table saw is employed. The table saw comprises a table, a saw assembly pivotally attached to the table, the saw assembly comprising an arbor movable relative to the table, a bevel shaft operatively connected to the saw assembly for pivoting the saw assembly, and a height shaft operatively connected to the saw assembly for moving the arbor relative to the table, wherein distance between the height shaft and the table is larger than distance between the bevel shaft and the table.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.